


The Truth is Out There

by bmlhillenkeene



Category: The Hobbit - All Media Types
Genre: M/M, Modern AU, Supernatural/Sci-fi
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2013-08-30
Updated: 2013-08-30
Packaged: 2017-12-25 02:45:47
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 372
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/947681
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/bmlhillenkeene/pseuds/bmlhillenkeene
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>It began, as all things do, in a hole in the ground. Not a nasty, dirty, wet hole, filled with the ends of worms and an oozy smell, nor yet a dry, bare, sandy hole with nothing in it to sit down on or to eat: it was a hobbit-hole, and that meant... well, that his parents were probably every bit as crazy as people said they were.</p><p>Bilbo Baggins was a sensible sort of man, he never did anything adventurerous or strange. It was bad enough his parents had been labeled crackpots, living in Hobbit Holes (no matter now comfortable they might be)and believing in parrellel worlds and aliens, and finally up and disappearing when he came of age, leaving him to live comfortably in the home they had built.</p><p>But all that was about to change with the arrival of Thorin Oakenshield and his young nephews into his sleepy little town, on the run from the mysterious SMAUG organisation. </p><p>Either Bilbo is going as crazy as his parents, or his parents weren't nearly as crazy as they seemed.</p>
            </blockquote>





	The Truth is Out There

It began, as all things do, in a hole in the ground. Not a nasty, dirty, wet hole, filled with the ends of worms and an oozy smell, nor yet a dry, bare, sandy hole with nothing in it to sit down on or to eat: it was a hobbit-hole, and that meant... well, that his parents were probably every bit as crazy as people said they were.

Bilbo Baggins was a sensible sort of man, he never did anything adventurous or strange. It was bad enough his parents had been labeled crackpots, living in Hobbit Holes (no matter now comfortable they might be)and believing in parrallel worlds and aliens, and finally up and disappearing when he came of age, leaving him to live comfortably in the home they had built.

Bilbo had been named for the main character of his parents favourite book, one of the reasons they got together in the first place, what with his fathers surname being Baggins and his mothers first name being Belladonna it was practically fate. Or at least thats what they used to tell him when he was young, so of course, their first and only child simply hadto be called Bilbo. It was fate they would cry.

Well, Bilbo wasn't much for "Fate", or any of the other strange things he's parents would talk about. Bilbo was more than content to live out his life in the home his parents had built (which was terribly comfortable, which was the only reason he hadn't sold it to all of those Tolkien, Lord of the Rings lovers who inevitably knocked on his door to ask him if he ever thought of putting his house up for sale. He would dearly like to meet the director of those dreadful movies to give him a good telling off over it, before those dratted movies had been made he'd never had people knocking on his door and beaming and thinking he was a fan of the books when he told them his name).

But one day his carefully crafted life of normalacy, of comfort, and writing books on nature and other such things, came crashing rather rudely down around his ears, with a knock on the door.


End file.
